


Denial

by leigh_adams



Series: Of Snogging and Broomsticks [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: rarepair_shorts, F/M, Romantic Comedy, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 11:50:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leigh_adams/pseuds/leigh_adams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What part of <i>no</i> don't you understand?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Denial

**Author's Note:**

> Part 4/13 of a propmt table for rarepair_shorts.

He'd been watching her for two or so months now, silently keeping her in his vision. He wasn't so much a stalker, per se, as he was _captivated_. Katie Bell was an riddle, a mystery wrapped inside a _bitch_. And as icy and cold as she could be to him, it only made him want her more.

His careful observation was how he knew where she'd be this cool and breezy September night; at the Hogwarts quidditch pitch, fresh from an intense training session with the Ravenclaw house team. He had to admire her dedication to a team that wasn't even of her own house, her enthusiasm to teach the fundamentals of the game they both loved to the next generation.

It just so happened that she was walking up the grassy slope towards the Hogwarts gates at the exact moment he finished with his class at the Hogsmeade Town Club. His eyes darkened as he watched her, hair slightly touseled from the wind and wrapped in an oversized Puddlemere jumper and leggings.

"Bell," he greeted cooly, smirk growing when she jumped about five feet into the air. "Fancy seeing you here."

Katie growled and lowered her hand, which had shot to her wand. Merlin, you'd think the man would know better than to startle someone who'd fought in the Final Battle. _Guess not all Ravenclaws are that bright_.

"Ackerly," she replied smoothly. "What a surprise." It wasn't, of course, nor was he suprised to see her. He'd helped with the Ravenclaw team on more than one occasion, and she had in turn helped coax one of the five year-olds off the ground in his beginner's class.

He looked good, but then again, he always did. The man had a body that would make even the most chaste of nuns cry _mercy_. Unfortunately, he knew it, and knew she was looking if the growing smirk on his face was any indication.

"Did you want something, or do you just hang around trying to scare random passerbyers for kicks?" she asked pointed.

 _You?_ That offer probably wasn't on the table just yet, though.

"Just the pleasure of your company over a pint and some dinner," Stewart offered with a self-depricating smile.

"No." She didn't hesitate before responding, either. As loathe as she was to admit it, deep, deep, down, she _wanted_ him. She wanted to feel his powerful body surge against hers, to feel him moving inside of her and driving her into pleasure. She couldn't, though. Stewart Ackerly was _dangerous_ for her. Even if it started out as purely physical, she knew that it wouldn't stay that way for her.

And there were some lessons she didn't need to learn twice.

"Just a drink then?" he coaxed, a bit taken aback by her abrupt refusal. Had he expected her to say yes? Not really, no. But he hadn't expected it to be such a quick let-down.

"What part of _no_ don't you understand?" she snapped.

"The part where I don't get what I want," he replied, stepping closer to her, smirk growing as her brown eyes flashd in irritation. He was under her skin, and he _liked_ it.

"Go away, Ackerly," she replied, stepping back.

He followed her, taking a step closer for every step she moved away. "I don't think I will," he murmured, tracing a faint line up her arm with his finger. "Because when I want something," _or someone_ , "I stop at nothing to get it."

Merlin, his words shouldn't make her heart race like that, but they _did_. _Two can play this game, Ackerly_ , she thought, stepping closer to him, _just_ barely invading his space. Her lips curled into a seductive smile as she went in on tiptoes, her lips a hairs breadth from his own.

"Get used to disappointment," she whispered huskily, giving him no time to respond before she Apparated away with a 'crack.'

Stewart smirked. She would deny it to her last breath, but she wanted him. That much was certain. And the knowledge that one day, preferably sooner rather than later, Katie Bell would be his, was that much sweeter because of it.  



End file.
